Welcome back Friend
by Colhan3000
Summary: Cora, Team Diamonds leader disappears on the night of a party to welcome her back to the Pokemon world. Her partner Torchic goes looking for her and not only find out more about her human friend, but also and answer to a question that's been bugging her.


Oh my god…my very first Pokemon fiction…and it's on the rescue team game.

_**I do not own anything Pokemon including toys, games, clothing or anything relating to the franchise seeing as it belongs to Nintendo.**_

**Hey everyone! First of all I own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team game. This story takes place in the games world and inside my current game in a ways, in other words the Pokemon I am in the game after I answered the quiz is the Pokemon turned human to save the Pokemon world. The Pikachu in the story is me but the name has been changed to protect myself. In the game I'm a female Pikachu currently at level seventy two in the game and my partner is a Torchic who is at level sixty two. My team is Platinum rank at the moment. This takes place after the main character returns to the Pokemon world after wishing to stay for a bit longer to stay with their irreplaceable friend. My teams name is Team Diamond after the Pokemon Diamond version game. However the levels and the teams rank have been changed to better fit the time the story takes place.**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Welcome back Friend **

"Come on! Don't hog all the apples!" Torchic said looking over at Makuhita who was gobbling down all the different sized apples piled up on a wooden plate on the table _For someone who runs a Dojo he should pace himself with eating as well as training_ . It was not too long ago that Torchic and the human turned Pokemon Cora had traveled all the way to the top of Sky Tower to speak to Rayquaza to stop a meteor from crashing into their world. She had been heart broken when Cora had to return to the human world and had disappeared from the Hill of the Ancients in a ball of sparkling yellow light. Regardless of what Alakazam had said to her she returned to their rescue base, shaped into the resemblance of Cora herself and just sat there with the others. To say she was bursting at the feathers with delight when she saw the yellow ball of light return and reform into the Pikachu she knew all to well she found herself crying hysterically for what was the second time that day but this time out of happiness. Now everyone they knew was gathered at Team Diamonds Rescue Base for a party to not only celebrate the destruction of the meteor but as a welcome to Nina into their world and to celebrate Team Diamonds rise to Silver Rank.

Everyone was there from Makuhita of the Dojo, Gulpin, Wigglytuff, Persian, Kangaskhan and all the Pelippers from the post office and the Kecleon brothers. Even Butterfree and little Caterpie and his friend Metapod came and Diglett and his father Dugtrio. The Pokemon who hung around the square was there too. Lombre, Bellsprout and newly evolved Granbull and Shiftry were all there for the celebration. Even members from other rescue teams were there including Team Alakazam who were more then delighted to perform a little entertainment. Alakazam using his Psychic abilities played with Caterpie and Metapod by levitating them off the ground who were delighted at getting even the slightest bit of a taste of flying even if they weren't Butterfree yet. Charizard was outside since his entertainment included the use of his fire abilities and they didn't need the base being burned to the ground. Tyranitar settled for telling stories about his teams rescues. Absol even joined in and while he was normaly touchy about the usul scared looks other Pokemon gave him had seemed to put it aside for tonight to party with his rescue team members. Of course being it a party about a Team Diamond member that their other teammates would show up. Torchic had made sure to collect plenty of chestnuts and peeled them along with Cora for the three Mankeys who they knew were going to show up.

_How everyone can squeeze in here I have no idea_ looking around Torchic noticed that the star of the party was missing. _Where did Cora run off to?_ after excusing herself from the party and telling Absol to keep watch on things while she went looking for their team leader she walked out of the site of the base and into the square. Torchic wondered for a moment were the human turned Pokemon could have gone to. The female Pikachu wasn't totally the type for group things unless it was about a rescue mission. Torchic looked about all the empty shops and headed to Whiscash's little part of town. Nina often liked coming here since it was quite and she liked to play with Caterpie and Metapod and talk to Whiscash and listen to stories with the two youngsters. She saw no sign of Cora here, but there was that strange new hole where Whiscash use to float around. She remembered how Granbull use to be Snubull before going in that cave. Then a thought struck her…had Cora gone into the cave to try and evolve? She wasn't sure that was the case since Cora was a Pikachu and needed a Thunderstone evolve. But then again the both of them decided to wait a little longer before evolving. For Torchic she wanted to get to a higher level so she could evolve from Combusken right to Blaziken since she didn't like the way Combusken looked like. Nina on the other hand never really said why she didn't want to evolve. Most Pokemon that needed a special stone or item to evolve normally wanted to stay in their original forms because they wanted to fight as they were.

Torchic felt that for Cora it was different. Cora had not been born a Pokemon but was turned into one to perform the roll of destroying that meteor. Torchic felt that it was either Cora felt more comfortable as a Pikachu or she was nervous of what evolving would feel like. Either way she wasn't going to become a Combusken anytime soon and Cora wasn't going to become a Raichu anytime soon if not at all. But still maybe it wouldn't hurt to look in the cave to see if Cora wasn't just hanging around inside. Walking up to the cave she was careful not to allow her talons to slip on the wet rocks as she came to the hole. "Cora?" Torchic called getting only her own echo in response. "Cora are you down thAAAAA?!" she had leaned a little closer to the entrance and her talons had slipped on the rocks and she went crashing down into the cave. "Ouch…" she hoped she hadn't chipped her beak on the fall and sat up from the ground and looked around.

"One who seeks evolution" spooked by the sudden voice Torchic turned and saw a large crystal before her. The crystal was tall and was glowing and changing from red, orange and then to yellow every so often and it stood in place from regular rocks at its base. "This is Luminous Cave…do you seek a new evolution?" after getting out of the shock of having some strange glowing crystal talk to her she responded.

"Not at the moment…thank you for asking anyway…now if you'll excuse me" Torchic said ruffling her feathers to get any dirt that might have gotten stuck out she went to the stairs and walked out. "That was certainly a strange experience" she thought aloud and walked back to Pokemon Square. The Post Office was the last place to look. Walking passed the empty bank and Wigglytuff's store she walked up to the Post Office to find nobody there. Normally Rescue Teams just starting out came to get missions from the Bulletin Board. She saw know sign of Cora anywhere as she walked over to the cliff to look out at the Ocean.

"Hey Torchic" spooked for the second time that night the poor chick Pokemon nearly fell from the cliff into the water below, which for being a fire type would be very bad. She puffed up her orange and yellow feathers angrily and turned to where the voice came from only to come face to face with the Pokemon she had been looking for. Cora the human turned Pokemon sat with her back leaned onto the beak of the Pelipper shaped building her long yellow ears tipped with black fur were twitching as was her lightning bolt shaped tail. Torchic knew these as clear signs that something was bothering the Pikachu.

"Cora what are you doing out here? Why aren't you at the party? After all it's to welcome you and celebrate our new rank" Torchic knew better then to ask right out if something was bothering the electric mouse. While Cora was wonderfully sweet she was scary when angered and very prideful and hated when others worried over her but then again she could be very open when she wanted to.

"Thinking…"

"About what?" Torchic asked sitting next to her partner and fellow Team Diamond founder.

"Memories…when I first came here I had no memory of my human life or why I was here…until Gardevoir told me everything" the female Pikachu looked up at the star filled sky "Now their beginning to come back…and they aren't very pleasant ones"

"Like?"

"Others at school would bug and bully me…I had no friends at all because I was different. I was the shortest one in my class…everyone said I was so short I might as well be a Torchic"

"Is that why you looked funny at me that day we first met?" Torchic asked.

"Yeah…that and the fact that I could understand you…" Cora said waving her yellow paw about "And to make it even more ironic everyone would tease me about my fear of mice…and look what Pokemon I become, an electric mouse…irony in its purest form"

"Will you…you know…ever go back to the human world?"

"I don't know…my life wasn't really all that pleasant and its much nicer here…at least here everyone likes me…despite that whole episode with us having to go on the run"

"Hey Cora, what did you look like as a human?" she had heard of humans before but had never seen one herself. Cora couldn't really count since she wasn't in a human form, but then again she was still human either way.

"I was tall and thin but not really thin…I had really long brown hair and a really strange shade of green colored eyes…I liked dressing different then the other girls…I was and still am a pretty major tomboy"

"Tomboy?"

"A girl that acts the way a boy is usually thought to act…but hey I was proud of that part of my personality. I'm an outgoing person and refuse to follow the crowd"

"Hmmm…" there was a moment if silence before Torchic spoke again. This time it was about something that had been bugging her since that day Cora returned to the Pokemon world. "Cora?"

"Yeah?"

"How…how did you manage to come back?" Cora seemed shocked at her question and then a little embarrassed. Torchic couldn't tell if her team leader was blushing or not…Pikachu naturally have red cheeks, but unlike showing embarrassment they housed pouches to store their electricity.

"Um…well…" Cora scratched the side of her head, still not use to her ears being at the top of her head in stead of on the sides. Alakazam had told her once that humans had ears on the sides of their heads.

"Yeah?"

"I made a wish…"

"A…wish?"

"I made a wish as I was traveling back to my world…I wished to stay here a little longer…with my friend…you…your invaluable to me…you're the first true friend I've ever had…I didn't have any as a human…"

Torchic was speechless and touched at the same time. Cora had decided to return…because of her? She saw her as an invaluable friend? Torchic seriously started to wonder if all this crying was going to eventually ruin the feathers on her face. "Besides…I'm your friend right? What kind of friend would I be if I just left? Plus I'm Team Diamonds leader aren't I? What kind of leader would I be to abandon my team and partner?" The Pikachu in front of her crossed her arms "People might have left me to myself when I was human…but I'm not going to be like them…I stand beside my friends…my new friends" the young Pikachu turned and smiled wide enough that her sharp but tiny fangs poked from her top lip.

"Cora…" Torchic said tears continuing to well up in her black eyes "Your…" she sobbed as she leaned over and nuzzled her face into her neck, her wings far to short to give the ability to hug "You're my invaluable friend too! I never said this when you returned but…welcome back…welcome back my friend"

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_


End file.
